His Bruised Flower
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Spinoff from the Port Charles Love Wars! It's Michael and Kat's very own story. Kat and her little sister Emma have an abusive father and one time he takes it too far. There is a summary inside, so you can read it even if you didn't read the PCLW. Review!
1. School's In

_**Here is my first spin off of the Port Charles Love Wars. This is about the Michael and Kat relationship. If you don't remember what happened here is a quick summary: **_

_**Kathryn Jennings moved into Port Charles from Kentucky. She and Michael bonded, and they got even closer when Michael found out Kat and her younger sister Emma were getting abused by their father.**_

_**So enjoy reading 'The Bruised Flower' and there will be more spin offs to come. **_

* * *

Michael felt weird walking through the halls of Madison Prep without Kristina by his side. She had decided to take off a semester to take care of her baby Abby.

He couldn't believe summer was truly over. He had enjoyed lounging by the pool and playing with Josslyn and Morgan. Most of all, he loved spending time with Kat.

Kathryn Michelle Jennings had moved to a house a few blocks away from Kentucky. He and she had bonded over…some pretty deep stuff.

Michael had developed some strong feelings for Kat, not that he would admit it. He wasn't sure she even felt the same way. Besides, she was going to Port Charles High; he would barely see her anymore.

So he walked through the halls, books tucked under his arms, feeling utterly alone. He didn't have many friends since he had fallen into a coma for a year. His only friend going to Madison Prep was Taylor; Kristina's used to be study partner. He was a pretty cool guy that didn't know his messed up history.

Thankfully, this was his senior year and he could get out of Port Charles for good.

Someone bumped into him and he stumbled, barely able to keep hold f his books. He inadvertently brushed someone's arm.

"Sorry," he said immediately, spinning around to face the person he hit.

"It's no problem," the girl said, peering through her lashes with a coy smile.

"Kat?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled her into a hug, which she returned with a laugh.

"I thought you were going to PCH," Michael said, after he let her go.

"Yeah, I was. But I remembered what you said about going to Madison Prep. I thought I'd feel more comfortable with you here," she shrugged. "I'm sure you think that's stupid right?" She turned back to her locker to get her books.

"No, I don't think it's stupid at all," he said honestly. "I think it's impressive that you got in after applying late. They are usually really strict about that stuff. You must have seriously good grades."

She shrugged again, and he could tell she was embarrassed.

"Where'd you get the money?" he asked, lowering his voice. Another thing he found out after hanging out with Kat all summer is that she hurt for money all the time. She was always afraid to ask her dad for anything because he might….

"Well, he obviously wasn't happy," she said, slamming her locker. "But then, when is he ever?" she chuckled with dark humor.

She handed her backpack to him. "Here hold this."

Michael took it without question.

She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and lifted up her shirt halfway. On her side were 4 perfect finger shaped bruises, turning yellowish in color.

Michael swallowed trying to get rid of the sick feeling he had.

She took back her backpack. "I had some really bad ones on my back, too."

Michael saw something flash across her eyes as she recalled what her father did to her. Michael took her hand ad squeezed, dragging her back to the present.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" she said, plastering on a smile. She pulled out her schedule. "What homeroom are you in?"

Michael quickly scanned his schedule. "113."

Kat let out a sigh of relief. "Good, me too. We can compare our schedules there." She started sashaying off, and Michael was sure he was the only one who noticed the way she kept shifting her backpack so that it didn't hit the marks on her back.

She turned back, giving him one of her genuine dimpled smiles. "You coming, Michael?"

He couldn't help but smile back, even though his was sadder, thinking about everything she went through. "Yeah," he loped up to her and they walked to homeroom together.

As they took their seats, Michael couldn't help but think that when he got out of Port Charles, he wanted Kat to come with him.


	2. Lost Souls

Michael tapped his pencil along the edge of his history notebook as he watched the clock. It seemed to be clicking by much slower than usual.

It was the last period for lunch and he was itching to walk around. Especially since he didn't have this class with Kat.

Not that he had that many classes with her. She had all honor classes; she would go far in life.

He wondered how she was doing, not knowing anyone and all. She was probably doing fine. Unlike him, she was easy likeable, and she most likely had a whole posse of friends by now.

"Michael?"

"Huh?" He woke up from his daze, dragging his eyes away from the clock. The teacher, Mr. Gesualdo, was staring at him expectantly. He must have asked him a question.

"The answer please?" Mr. Gesualdo tapped his foot impatiently.

Michael stared up blankly, and then looked down at his notebook for some clue of what they were talking about. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken any notes.

"Sometime today might be nice, Mr. Corinthos," the teacher said, and a few of his classmates snickered.

"Uhhhh," Michael started, but was interrupted by the sharp trill of the bell, signaling the start of lunch.

"Ah, saved by the bell," the teacher called over the din of students packing up. "Next time I won't let you off so easy. Be prepared tomorrow."

Michael gave a sheepish nod as he shoved his books into his bag and slipped out the door.

He stopped at his locker to throw his backpack in it and wandered outside for lunch. He hated being cooped up inside school all day, which is one of the reasons why he loved lunch. They were allowed to eat on the front lawn, in the shade of the big trees.

Michael plopped down on the grass, ignoring everyone. He leaned against the solid trunk of a tree and closed his eyes, blocking out the world.

He supposed he would have gone to sleep if he wasn't aware of the shadow that stepped in front of him. His eyes shot open and he looked up to find Kat standing with a paper lunch bag clutched tightly in one hand.

"Hey," Michael said, stretching. "So how's your first day going?" he asked as she sank down on the ground. She lay down on her stomach, unfolding the bag.

He tried not to focus on the revealing neckline of her v-necked shirt. She sifted through her meager food with distaste and shoved it back in the bag with disgust.

"It's going fine," she said. "Just like any other normal school I suppose, only with a lot more pompous freaks."

Michael chuckled at her description. The truth was, she was right. Pompous pretty much explained more than half of the people at Madison Prep.

"You know you really should eat something," Michael said.

She frowned. "Well so should you, but I wasn't going to say anything."

He smiled at her, loving the way her voice lilted with her southern accent. He loved her abrasive attitude, too. She smiled back at him and they both fell silent as they listened to the sounds of the campus.

"Ugh, I can't wait for this school day to be over," Michael yawned, sliding down the tree trunk and laying on his back on the ground.

Kat moved so that her face was hovering over his. Some stray curls fell down and tickled his nose. He wrinkled his nose, which caused her to laugh.

She flipped over onto her back, so that she was lying with her head next to his, but her feet were going the opposite way.

They were quiet as they looked up at the diffused clouds. Actually, a lot of their time spent together was quiet. But it wasn't an awkward silence that haunted them. It was more of a comfortable silence, where they knew exactly what each other meant without having to put it into words.

"You ever think about what it would be like to just run away? To just leave and never come back? To be a lost soul in the world," Kat spoke quietly, almost sleepily.

"All the time," he answered, closing his eyes again.


	3. Thanksgiving

_**Just thought I would get a Thanksgiving chapter up there. I probably won't be updating for little while because I will be spending my Thanksgiving holiday with my family. So, have a Happy Thanksgiving everybody and enjoy! **_

* * *

_Months later (Thanksgiving Day):_

"I can't believe its Thanksgiving already," Kat breathed into the phone, looking out her window. It was the perfect, crisp fall day.

"Tell me about it," Michael agreed. He was talking to Kat on the phone while he watched his mom fuss over the big turkey. She was trying to figure out how long to cook it.

He knew his mom was doing this special for Josslyn really. Carly would be happy with pizza and watching the game for Thanksgiving, but she wanted Josslyn's first Thanksgiving to be perfect.

Still, it was hilarious watching her try and make something other than toast.

"The months just go by so fast," Kat said wistfully. She was sitting on her bed, clutching her knees to her chest with one hand; and she had the phone propped up on her ear as she painted her nails.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Michael asked her. He tried to picture her having a nice family dinner, but he knew that with her family, it was near to impossible.

She frowned. "Probably nothing. I'll just hide up in my room; maybe make a turkey sandwich for Emma or something, since we don't have a turkey." She bit her lip to keep from crying. Thinking about how lonely she would be over Thanksgiving was depressing, but she didn't want to rain on Michael's parade.

Michael heard the tremor in her voice and winced. It wasn't fair to Kat, such a sweet girl, to be miserable on the holiday. Michael thought for a minute.

"Hold on one second," he said into the phone as he came up with an idea.

"Mom?" Michael called, as he stood up from the kitchen seat.

"Yeah?" she turned around, whacking her elbow on the pan that the turkey was in and cursed. Michael heard Jax and Morgan yelling at the game on the TV in the other room.

He placed his hand over the phone so Kat couldn't hear. "Do you think that Kat and Emma could come over for dinner?"

Carly paused. "Doesn't her family want to spend time with her?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

This is where it got sticky. Carly didn't know about Kat's father abusing them. It wasn't that he didn't trust his mom; he trusted her more than anyone in this world. But Kat had sworn him to secrecy about the secret, and he didn't want to hurt her even more.

"Well…her parents were called to an emergency meeting and I don't want her to be alone for Thanksgiving," Michael said, fabricating the lie on the spot.

He wasn't sure if his mom bought it, so he turned on the charm. "Please Mom? I bet she'll even help you make the turkey."

It wasn't that hard to convince Carly; she actually liked Kat a lot. "Sure," she said, smiling at Michael and then turning back to the turkey situation. "But tell her to hurry."

Michael gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Mom," he said, removing his hand off the phone and putting it back up to his ear.

He walked out of the kitchen to get some privacy. "Kat, you there?"

"Mhmm," she said absently. She had finished painting her nails a bright purple and she was admiring them in the light. She wondered if Michael would like them.

"How would you like to come to my house for Thanksgiving dinner? Of course, you can bring Emma, too." Michael held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"For real?" she squealed into the phone. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it," he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"But I don't know how I would get us out of the house…" she said, her excitement dimming. "Oh forget it, I'll find a way. Thank you so much Michael."

He smiled and blushed, thankful she couldn't see it. "My mom said to hurry; she needs help with the turkey."

"Sure, I'll be there soon. Michael you're the best. I'm going to leave right now," she told him, capping her nail polish. Now she would get a chance to show off her new color.

"Kat, be careful," he warned, not wanting to be the cause of her father hurting her or her sister.

She hung up after she promised she would.

She blew on her nails to dry them faster as she stood in front of her closet, head cocked to the side. She didn't have anything really fancy to wear, but she was sure Michael wouldn't mind. But, for some reason, she wanted to impress him.

_Definitely a long sleeved shirt, _she told herself. She still had bruises lacing up one of her arms.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she slipped on a plain v-necked long sleeved shirt from Old Navy, with a pair of skinny jeans. She pulled on her favorite chocolate brown boots and straightened her hair in front of her mirror.

Her hair was getting long, she noticed. She gave herself some side bangs and then padded softly to the bathroom to put on some makeup.

She put on a bit more eyeliner then usual, coated her lashes with mascara, and slapped on some blush Feeling daring, she took some bronzer and dashed it over her collarbone, giving her skin a glowing tint. She gave a second thought and scrubbed her teeth extra hard, her thoughts wandering to Michael; things she was afraid to imagine.

When she was done in the bathroom, she went over to Emma's room and knocked lightly on the door. She could hear _iCarly _blasting from the other side.

A moment later, she heard the lock unclick and the door open. Kat thought about her room, how her door barely closed because her dad had busted through the lock one night. Kat was happy Emma still had some sort of protection against the monster they called father.

"You look so pretty," Emma said. She had already lost most of her southern accent from when they moved up from Kentucky. Kat had kept hers; she liked how it distinguished her from the other kids at school. Emma had a slight gap in her teeth, leaving her with a little lisp. It was cute when she was little, but now it just made her sound younger than she was.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Emma asked, swinging the door open all the way.

"You'll never guess what happened." She paused for dramatic effect, loving the way Emma looked up at her impatiently. "Michael invited us over to his house for dinner!"

"A real Thanksgiving dinner?"Emma squealed and then clapped her hands over her mouth, just in case her dad might hear. "How are we going to get out?"

"I'll figure it out," Kat said reassuringly and with more confidence then she felt. She was always telling Emma she would take care of things, but she usually just made things up on the spot. Point was, Emma needed someone to look up to and take care of her, and Kat had resumed that roll since her mom had also become one of her dad's favorite punching bags. "Just get dressed into something nice."

"But I don't know what to wear," she pouted. "Will you help me?"

Kat briskly went into the room and sifted through Emma's drawers of clothes. She eventually picked out an outfit that Emma thought was suitable.

Kat stood outside the room while she waited for Emma to get dressed. When Emma came out, Kat grabbed her by the hand, pressing her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture.

If they were lucky, their dad was passed out in front of the TV, too drunk to function and her mom was sitting hopelessly at the kitchen table, staring out the window. Kat thought her mom had a serious case of depression, but her dad prevented her from getting proper treatment.

Kat clutched Emma's hand tightly as she snuck quietly down the stairs. She left Emma at the top so she could peer through the bars into the living room.

Fortunately they were in luck and her dad was passed out, just like she predicted. She motioned for Emma to follow her quickly.

She put her hand on the door and looked at the kitchen, but her mom was nowhere to be found. Probably hiding in her room like the scared woman she was. You would think that she would actually do something about her husband hitting her and her kids, but she just disappeared in her own little world.

She turned the knob gently, preventing it from making any noise, like she had done so many times before. She had no choice to sneak out of the house if she wanted to do anything at all. Her dad didn't care where she was, but finding her gone always gave him another excuse to hit her.

They had almost made it out the door when Emma hit one of the squeaky boards in the floor.

They met each other's eyes and froze, like two deer caught in headlights. Kat closed her eyes, counted to three, and looked over at her father's chair. He was stirring, but wasn't quite awake.

Kat grabbed Emma's hand and practically pushed her out the door. She hurried herself out, slamming the door behind her, barely avoiding being caught by her dad.

She took Emma's hand and took off at a run. She didn't look behind to see if her dad was at the door.

She was off to a Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

Michael jumped off the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. He had been looking at the TV, but not really watching it, just waiting for Kat to come.

He hoped she made it out of the house okay. When she left, he was going to make sure to walk her home.

He jogged lightly to the door, smoothing out his hair before he opened it.

"Hey." He paused. "Wow, you look awesome." He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to say that; it just slipped out. But it was so true. Her hair was straight instead of wavy, and her skin seemed to glow. Her cheeks and nose were a little red from the cold.

"Thanks," she smiled big. Bronzer was a nice touch she couldn't help but think.

"Come on in you guys," Michael said, widening the door. "Morgan's in the living room, Emma."

Emma rushed inside, heading towards the living room. Emma and Kat had spent so much time at his house over the summer; they knew every inch of it.

Kat crossed the threshold and she shut the door behind her. Michael pulled her into a hug and she gratefully laid her head on his chest, feeling his hard muscles under his shirt and inhaling his scent.

"How did it go?" he asked her, whispering in her ear, hugging her tight.

He didn't specify what he meant, but he didn't need to. "He didn't catch us," she said back, just as softly.

She felt him breathe a sigh of relief. They stayed linked together for a little while. They quickly let go when Carly stuck her head into the hall from the kitchen.

"Thank goodness you here," Carly said, her cooking apron rumpled, hair pulled back in a pony tail. "I so need your help with the turkey."

Kat giggled. "Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Jax. I'll do my best to help."

Michael loped behind Kat as she made her way into the kitchen. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands, and then surveyed the turkey.

"This thing is huge!" she exclaimed. "It's going to take like hours to cook. "

"That's okay," Carly said, "I wasn't planning on eating till around 4 anyway. So want to help me get it in the oven?

It took a little while because it was so heavy, but they eventually got it in. Carly collapsed on the counter. "Thanks, sweetie. I never would have gotten it done. Michael wasn't much help, just sitting there."

Kat stuck her tongue out at Michael, which he returned.

"Anything else I can help out with Mrs. Jax?" Kat asked, wanting to help out as much as possible.

"You can make the gravy if you want while I make the mashed potatoes. The recipe is around here somewhere," Carly said, finally producing it.

Kat took the recipe and Michael got up and got the ingredients for the gravy. He laid them out in front of Kat.

"You just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help?" she asked, winking at him.

Jax came in while they were all working and talking and took some candid shots with his camera.

A few minutes later, they had completed the gravy. Carly had finished a while ago and was going to watch some of the game and spend some time with Jax and Morgan. She was waiting for Josslyn to wake up.

Kat and Michael were a mess, with gravy all over them. Kat looked up at Michael and laughed. "You have gravy, _all_ over your face," she said.

She reached up and used the tip of her finger to scrape off the gravy that was on his cheek. He shivered under her touch.

Before he could stop himself, he caught her hand and licked the gravy off her finger tip, kissing her finger tip.

She moaned softly, and pressed herself against his body. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his flushed neck.

Normally, she hated it when people touched her, and it was all because of her dad. But with Michael, she felt different, like she _wanted _him to touch her, and not to stop. To be honest, it scared her.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and she pulled back and looked him in the eye. Their lips were so close, if either one of them moved an inch, they would be touching.

They heard footsteps coming this way, and they pulled apart guiltily.

Michael cleared his throat and backed away as his mom came into the room.

"You guys going to come in the room? We can play a board game or something; the turkey should be done soon," Carly said, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Sure, Mrs. Jax," Kat said, recovering first. "Just let me clean up," she said, giving her a smile.

Carly smiled back and went back in the room. Kat went into the bathroom to clean up while Michael stayed at the kitchen sink, trying to get his breathing under control. Kat left him so messed up, but he loved it.

Kat took deep breaths as she looked at herself in the mirror. Why did Michael always leave her so flustered?

She exited the bathroom and walked in to the living room with Michael. Michael held a soda in his hand, which he handed out to her. It was sprite, her favorite. He himself was drinking a coke.

They walked in the room to find Jax, Morgan, Carly and Emma playing the board game _Sorry._ It looked like they were having fun.

Kat and Michael took a seat on the couch and cheered them on.

Halfway through the game, Carly was losing, Emma was winning and the turkey was done.

They all rushed to the table and served themselves. Carly hurried upstairs to get Josslyn who was all dressed up in her pretty fall dress.

They said a prayer, joining hands and then dug in. They all murmured about how good it was, but really they were just stuffing their faces with all the food.

Michael and Morgan got stuck cleaning the dishes while everyone else went into the living room with their stomachs ready to explode to watch the game.

"You like her," Morgan said, handing Michael the plates so he could rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. "And she likes you."

"How can you tell?" Michael asked, not admitting anything to his nosy brother.

"I just can," Morgan said mysteriously, wagging his eyebrows.

Michael laughed. "Oh yeah, well then you like Emma."

That shut Morgan up real quickly. When they were finished, they raced into the room.

"Who's winning?" Michael asked, picking up his coke as he walked in.

"Tied zero-zero," Jax said at the same time Carly said, "Who cares?"

Michael sat down next to Kat, their bodies touching. No one else noticed when she leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, carefully avoiding the hurt places on her back.

Kat sighed happily, watching Emma play with Morgan on the floor and Michael's arm around her. She noticed the cute way Carly and Jax were sitting together, too. They all felt like her second family.

_Best Thanksgiving ever,_ she thought, closing her eyes.

**_Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! _**

**_xoxo  
Janelle _**


	4. Jealousy Isn't Very Becoming

Bright Sunday morning, Michael was on a bus with the football team, off to a game.

He had been surprised when he had actually made the team. Turned out football was the perfect way to channel his rage. Plus, it gave him a body that most girls lusted over.

Michael was chatting it up with Taylor, who was also on the team. His eyes kept wandering to the back of the bus, where the band sat.

Kat was back there, smiling with her friends, looking truly happy. She looked adorable, too, band uniform and all. He knew for a fact that she played the flute and she was so good she got promoted to drum major.

Taylor noticed his wandering eyes, but mistook it for him looking at the cheerleaders who were also on the bus with them.

"They're pretty hot, huh?" Taylor said, nodding towards the senior cheerleader who winked and waved, then turned back to giggle with her friends.

Michael nodded, not wanting to admit his feelings about Kat to Taylor. Kat and Taylor were friends, too, and he just knew Taylor would try to get them together and ruin everything.

Michael looked back and saw one of the junior cheerleaders looking shyly at him. Her name was Amanda, he recalled. She had long dark hair that flowed down her back in layers. When he met her eyes she looked away.

Sure she was pretty, but she was no Kat.

"We're totally going to cream them today," Michael said to Taylor, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, that's because they suck," Taylor said matter-of-factly and held his hand out for a high five.

Michael returned the gesture. They were playing Bourne, another school in New York, about a half hour away. They were notorious for being the worst football team ever.

"I dunno man, I heard they got some new players and they're pretty good," Tim said, turning around in the seat in front of them. "This might not be such an easy game."

Taylor scoffed and started talking to Tim about how Thanksgiving was.

Michael ignored them and looked back at Kat. She met his eye and she waved, smiling her famous dimpled smile.

Michael knew the band was important to her, one of the only times she was happy. He knew that was important to her.

Michael waved back to her, and then turned around to get back in Taylor and Tim's conversation.

Amanda had noticed Michael and Kat's interaction and she glowered at Kat, who gave her a glare back and totally ignored her.

* * *

Michael limped painfully off the field, clutching his side and whipping off his helmet.

Tim had been right; Bourne had gotten some new guys, and they were fucking huge!

It was the second quarter and one of the guys landed hard on Michael, just as he made a touchdown. He thought he had a cracked rib, but still wanted to play. The coach had made him sit out, though, when it became apparent it was hard for him to breathe, let alone play.

Michael sat down on the bench in relief, squirting some water in his mouth and spitting it back on the ground.

He heard people in the bleachers behind him boo at the Bourne team, but he tried to block everything out as he clutched at the stitch in his side. He had a least a bruised rib, for sure.

He heard the band slam on the bleachers as they made their way down for their halftime show. He heard soft footfalls coming his way.

"Michael, are you okay?" Kat's concerned face popped down beside his.

"Oh, sure," he said, trying to act tough when his rib was screaming. "Just a bruised rib, probably. I'll just be sore for a while."

"That guy tackled you hard," Kat said, doubtful he was okay. She saw the pain in his eyes, but decided not to wound his pathetic male ego. "But I got to get going. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," he chuckled.

She pressed her lips to his cold, dirt covered cheek. He froze immediately, a goofy grin on his face as she walked away.

Amanda narrowed her eyes at Kat's retreating back as she marched in time with the rest of the band nerds.

The halftime bell sounded and she focused on Michael's jersey as she jogged over, fluffing her hair in what she hoped looked sexy. Her fingers were freezing and so was her ass. The short skirts and revealing top did nothing to keep you warm. But they sure as hell looked nice.

The cheerleaders went for their halftime show after the band, so she figured she had some time for some serious flirting with Michael. She noticed that his football number was 23, one of her favorite numbers.

She took a deep breath as she approached him. "Hey Michael!" she burst out, skipping over with a lot of pep, just as a cheerleader should.

"Oh, hey Amanda," Michael said. He wished she would go away so he could watch Kat's show.

"So how are you feeling?" she said, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. "I bet it hurts a lot," she said, batting her glitter coated eyes.

"Nah, it's not that bad," he replied shortly. The band had taken their spot on the field and they were just getting started. Their show was called _The Music of Billy Joel. _He was a sucker for Billy Joel.

Amanda noticed that she didn't have his full attention and she knew she needed to do something drastic.

"Whoa!" she cried, pretending to trip over the slick grass.

Just as she had hoped, Michael had reached out to catch her, and she practically landed in his lap. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his, hard. She ignored the cat calls from the rest of the sweaty football team.

Kat had just marched to the front and got a full view of Michael and Amanda locking lips. Michael looked up at that moment, noticing her watching.

Her steps faltered and she lost her place in the music, but she kept going, because that was all she knew how to do with all those people watching. But her heart just wasn't in it.

Michael pushed Amanda away in shock. She landed on her butt in the cool grass, splaying her spandex to the world. He was breathing deeply, causing his rib to hurt more.

"What the hell was that?" Amanda cried, picking herself up and dusting herself off. When Michael didn't answer, she spun on her heel with a growl and went back to her posse.

Taylor jogged over to him, his purple and white uniform glinting off the morning sun. "What was that man; Amanda's hot and has been interested in you for a long time."

Michael still didn't answer. He couldn't get Kat's face out of his mind.

Betrayed, hurt, sick. Like she didn't know him at all.

He wondered how to fix this one. He didn't know what he would do without Kat in his life.


End file.
